Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the steering of vehicles.
Particularly, the invention is concerned with the steering of a vehicle comprising a chassis (which term as used herein includes an integral body structure), a rigid axle mounted relative thereto by suspension means, and steerable wheels at the ends of the rigid axle. For steering such a vehicle, it is usual to provide a steering box mounted on the chassis and having an input member controllable by the vehicle's driver and an output member which is connected by a suitable linkage to the steerable wheels to control the position thereof. A disadvantage of such an arrangement is that, when relative movement occurs between the chassis and axle as the vehicle is used, this applies a steering motion to the wheels. It is an object of the present invention to overcome or reduce this disadvantage.